Otitis media with effusion (OME), or serous otitis media (SOM) is a very common condition in children and, if not treated in time, may cause irrevocable setbacks in the child's development in communicative skills. However, its epidemiology, etiologies, and pathogenesis are not yet clear. Recent data suggest that acute middle ear and upper respiratory infection may precede the OME. We are planning to have a three-and-one-half day symposium and a one-and-one-half day research conference in order to define the state of knowledge of basic research in OME to determine the scientific rationale for the diagnosis, management and prevention of this condition; and to delineate and recommend the future directions for research concerning this problem. This is the third such meeting, and the last two were highly successful in stimulating research interest in this clinically important problem. We are also planning to publish the symposium proceedings and report of the research conference for wider dissemination of our current scientific knowledge.